NOCHE CASUAL
by danydany
Summary: Thoy Loki se conocen en un bar antro que pasara entre ellos dos, despues de una ronda de sexo, sera que el sentimiento aflore entre ellos dos. AU


Era de noche en la ciudad de Manhattan, un hombre alto y rubio vestido de negro bien elegante salía de un edificio hacia la cochera, se subió a un auto negro y condujo hasta la discoteca más conocida que aparte de eso era conocido por ser un antro a donde iban variedad de gente con buena billetera.

Come Here baby  
You know you drive me up a wall the way you make good on all the  
nasty tricks you pull

Llego al lugar y se estaciono en un costado, antes de salir fumo un poco para des estresarse y después de eso salió del auto y entro por la puerta trasera de la discoteca, topándose con muchas chicas bailando en el tubo y hombres tirando su dinero.

Se fue a la barra a pedirse unos tragos, fue hacia el barman y le pidió un wisky en las rocas, se volteo a ver a las mujeres bailando mientras bebía pero lo que vio primero fue una exuberante figura entrar con otros más.

Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love  
And it always seems you got somn' on your mind other than me  
Girl, you got to change your crazy ways  
You hear me

Un pelinegro, entraba al antro junto a unos amigos, luciendo unos jeans muy ajustados y una camisa delgada pegada a su cuerpo, con el cabello firmemente peinado hacia atrás haciendo resaltar sus ojos verdes. Se acercó a la barra al costado del rubio, se sentía eufórico por la música.

-Un "sexo en la playa"- le pidió al barman mientras se empinaba en la barra, dejando ver su trasero.

El rubio lo miro de reojo a su costado, tenía que admitir que era apuesto y tenía una estrecha cintura que hizo que se relamiera los labios; siguió bajando la mirada hasta encontrarse con ese trasero empinado mostrando de lo debido que lo hizo excitarse.

Say you're leavin' on a seven thirty train and that you're headin'  
out to Hollywood

Miro a su lado al rubio y arqueo una ceja.

-Se te perdió algo? - vio que lo dejo de mirar –

-He? No para nada solo ando pensativo – fingió seriedad –

El pelinegro se acercó a el hasta quitarle su trago. Al principio no se dio cuenta pero después si cuando presiono su mano y no sintió el vaso, volteo su cabeza y vio al pelinegro con su bebida en sus manos con una sonrisa burlona.

Girl you been givin' me that line so many times it kinda gets like  
feelin' bad looks good

El pelinegro le dio una mirada y se mordió el labio aquel hombre era sexy, terriblemente sexy. Lo vio bien de arriba abajo mordiéndose más el labio… ¿ qué sería una noche con ese Dionisio que tenía al costado suyo ?

Esa mirada que traía el joven lo había excitado aún más ver como lo miraba desvergonzadamente, le sonrió lascivamente y le dio una mirada con deseo.

-Oye en vez de estar viendo deberías idear una forma de tocarlo no crees? – le sonrió coqueto-

-Pervertido! – rio ante lo dicho y se acercó un poco más – tu casa o la mía? ~

That kinda lovin'  
Turns a man to a slave  
That kinda lovin'  
Sends a man right to his grave...

-Hahahahhahaha! Hablando de pervertidos! – Se acercó a su oído y le susurro- que tal en mi auto y si quieres de hay en tu casa~

-Dios… - se mordió el labio le sonrió- … me estas excitando cada vez más…

-Lo se… - lleva su mano hacia el trasero d este y lo aprieta - … y mucho…

-Solo con una condición… -le susurra-

-Y cuál sería era condición hermoso… - le sonrió mientras el pelinegro iba a su oído-

-Que me rompas… - le susurro-

-Oh por dios… - se mordió el labio- con gusto lo haría...

I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy  
You turn it on  
Then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me

El pelinegro lo jalo llevándolo hacia la salida he ir al auto del rubio rápidamente, se subió a la parte de atrás, pegándose en la ventana, abriéndole las piernas al rubio.

Entro tras el pelinegro y se acomodó entre sus piernas y lo agarro del mentón.

-Oye… hasta ahora no me dices tu nombre preciosura…-

-Oh cierto lo siento, es la costumbre – le acaricio su cabello-Soy Loki…

-Loki… me gusta tu nombre… - agarro su mano y deposito un beso- Yo soy Thor… (ni modo lo siento groot será para la otra :v)

-…Thor… wooww, muy dominante - rio acariciando la entrepierna de este con su pie-

-Jejejej si tú lo dices…ahh…- sentido que su parte baja recibía atención- …ahhh

Loki lo tomo de sus mejillas y comenzó a jugar con su lengua fuera de su boca pasándolos por los labios del otro.

-Oh..ahhh…argg… -sin previo aviso atrapo entre sus labios esa deliciosa lengua comenzando un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria desbordante-

Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby  
What can I do, honey  
I feel like the color blue...

Loki lo empujo de los hombros hacia dejarlo medio recostado, agachándose y abriéndole la bragueta.

-Vamos, quiero verlo!~ -

-Ahhh…Loki eres tan ..mhh.. Impaciente.. – dejo que el pelinegro se encargara y se recostó en la ventana –

-Ammmh… -le bajo un poco los pantalones lamiendo encima de su ropa interior para luego liberarlo y ver su gran calibre- Ah! Dioses!

-Ahhh...- sintió un gran alivio con su miembro ya liberado- ..loki… ammmhh… -lo miro con lujuria-

-Thor!~ todo …Eso es… re-real? – dijo nervioso y ruborizado-

-…Claro que es real… - le sonrió lascivo- que… es mucho para ti?~ -

\- Puedo con el, aunque es muy diferente a lo que imagine… -acaricio su miembro y lo empieza a lamer- mmh…

-Jejeje… si como no..amm..ah…- sintió las lamidas en su miembro- ahh..loki…

-mhhh..ahhmm… - lo lamio un poco mas desde la base para luego meterlo en su boca-

-Ah! Lo…ki… ahhhh…. Se siente… ammmh… rico…- agarro el cabello de loki jalándolo un poco-

-Mhhhmm...- lo metió mas en su boca, hasta la mitad, empezando a jugar con los testículos de Thor y apretándole los muslos este solo gemía por la buena mamada que le estaban haciendo-

-Ahhh…ammhhh…mmggg….-

-Mhh…- comenzó a hacer una especie de vaivén con su boca más veloces –

-Ahmmm… loki… me vas a matar de placer…ahh…- con su mano empujaba la boca de loki para que pueda chupar toda su extensión-

-Ahmm… - una lágrima salió de uno de sus ojos nublados por el placer, empezó a chupar aún más rápido, metiendo todo el miembro en su boca-

-Ahhhmmm…argg… - de su garganta solo salían gemidos y jadeos roncos- amm… loki…sigue así… ya casi me…ahhh… vengo…-

-Ahhh…- saco el miembro de su boca empezando a masturbarlo rápido- Vamos Thor….quiero probarte...

-Arggg…loki… - sentía su orgasmo cerca y con esos tirones y esa chupada rápida lo impulsaban- ah! Dioses! Ahh! – se corrió en la boca del pelinegro soltando un jadeo- ah…

-Ahhh….-gimió sacando en miembro de su boca, saboreando el semen de este, abrió su boca mostrándole su esencia y luego tragándoselo- mmh…

You're packin' up your stuff and talkin' like it's tough and tryin'  
to tell me that it's time to go

Thor se excite por la acción hecha por loki al grado de hacer que se su miembro se levante de nuevo.

-Ahh...loki…amm…eres tan sexy…-vio que el pelinegro se arrodillo para abrirse sus pantalones dejándole ver su ropa interior que no era nada menos que unas bragas con encaje verde- Oh por dios…-dio una rápida mirada y se lanzó a devorar esos blancos muslos cerca de su miembro- Mmmm… loki…

-Thor! Ammhhh tu barba raspa, se delicado pero...ahh se siente bien… - por tanta excitación ya había mojado un poco sus bragas con pre seminal –

-Ah! Y tu eres una tentación – subió su cabeza hasta el comienzo de las bragas y las bajo de a poco con sus dientes- Mmmm…. – una mano se dirigió hacia la entrada de loki empezando a estimularla haciendo presione en ella-

-Oh! Thor!~ - Gemio moviendo sus caderas y agarrando los cabellos rubios apretándolos-

-Ammm…! – lamio parte del miembro descubierto de loki mientras introducía un dedo en la entrada de este- mmm… ahh… tan estrecho… me gusta…

-Thor! Tus dedos son demasiados gruesos y largos ahhhh…- gemía mientras unas gotas de pre seminal se escurrían de su miembro- Mas! ( Pos… puta :v )

-Ahh…loki te oyes tan sexy al decir eso! – Dijo metiendo el segundo dedo y simulando un vaivén rápido con sus dedos-

-Mmmm…para…thor ya no mas….te quiero dentro de mi … ahhhmmm…. – le sonrió mientras se pasaba la lengua por sus labios-

-Arggg! Loki! Como me tientas! – saco dos dedos rápidamente y se acomodó bien entre las piernas del pelinegro – Te voy a partir en dos lindura~ - paso su lengua por sus labios y con una mano llevo su miembro hacia la entrada lubricada del pelinegro mientras con la otra agarraba fuertemente las caderas de lok i- Mmm…. Loki…. – fue introduciendo su miembro poco a poco para que se acostumbrara-

-Dios! – grito de dolor y placer combinados – Thor~ eres tan… grande! – rasguño su espalda –

-Y tu tan estrecho! Ahhh!~- decía excitado por lo que no el intereso el rasguño y para de moverse-

-Pero que haces?! Muévete, necesito que me llenes por completo ahhh… - gimió-

-Arghh… ya okey… - siguió moviéndose hasta ingresar todo su miembro de una estocada empezando a hacer vaivenes rápidos- Ahhh..! mm..ahh…

-Oh sí! Si! Dame más! Con más fuerza! – Gritaba de placer-

-Ah! Ah! – metía y sacaba su miembro con rapidez mientras que su mano se dirigió al miembro del otro para masturbarlo con gran deleite- Oh! Si loki! Por los dioses me encantas! Ahh! …. Ahmm…

-Thor! Thor! Así, justo ahí! – gritaba desesperado, sacando lágrimas de sus ojos – Mas fuerte! Rómpeme!~

-Lokiii!~ - saco su miembro y levanto a loki apoyándolo contra la ventana con el trasero empinado (duro contra la ventana ewe ) – Ahhh…. – rápidamente metió su miembro con rudeza continuando con las penetraciones abrazándolo de la cintura mientras lo masturbaba-

-Ahhhh Thor no pares! – los ojos de loki se llenaron de lágrimas de placer otra vez gritando excitado al sentir como el miembro del rubio tocaba rudamente su próstata-

-Ahhh! Lokii! Gimes como una puta! – lo penetraba con fuerza chocando con las nalgas del otro haciéndolo gemir en abundancia- Ahhmmm.. ah! ah! Me encantas!

-Mmhhh ahhhh ahhhh!~ - comenzó a gritar y gemir más agudo como una mujer, manchando el asiento con sus fluidos previos- Si! Thor! Mas, lléname con tu esencia!

-Ahhh…mmm….-dio unas tres estocadas más y termino por correrse dentro, del estrecho y caliente interior, de loki – Ahhh lokii

-Ahhhh!…~ - al sentirse completamente lleno, soltó un grito agudo, llegando al orgasmo, con la respiración acelerada-

-Mhhhmm… - se mano se cubrió del semen del pelinegro, y el terminando de llenar el interior de loki- Ahh…por los…Dioses… Eso fue…Genial…ahhhh

But I know you ain't wearin' nothin' underneath that overcoat  
And it's all a show

Loki se sostuvo de la ventana, jadeando y sudando, con los ojos nublados de placer.

-Dios… eres increíble Thor, más que increíble… fue delicioso…ahhh…. Dijo soltando un gemido cuando sintió el miembro del rubio salir de su interior- Mhhh…

-Ahhh… tú también eres... Delicioso- dijo viendo un hilito de semen y sangre cuando salió de la estreches de loki- .. Dioses me diste el mejor orgasmo… - lo jalo de la cintura sentándose para ponerlo más cómodo-

-Oww eres maravilloso… -se estiro para besarlo-

-Ahh loki.. – Respondió el beso-

That kind of lovin'  
Makes me wanna pull  
Down the shade, yeah

Ambos se besaron con pasión desbordante juntando sus lenguas comenzando una lucha candente, ninguno de los dos quería terminar ese juego pero tuvieron que separarse por el bendito aire que les faltaba en sus pulmones, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos y fue momento del pelinegro hablar.

-Oye, estaba pensando, ya que comenzamos al revés, puedes invitarme algo.- se puso su ropa interior y con eso sus jeans acomodándose bien en el asiente-

-Jejeje, claro que deseas – lo miraba mordiéndose el labio mientras se vestía también- Pide lo que quieras~

-Que tal una cita?... se que es cursi y no va conmigo jaja, pero tal vez te dé una oportunidad- le lanzo una mirada seductora levantando las cejas-

-Mmhh.. Una cita? Pues si eso quieres la tendremos~ - le sonríe de la misma manera mientras lo miraba- Cuando será eso? Digo cuando estés libre? O quieres tenerla ya ya … - decía mientras se abrochaba los pantalones y se acomodaba su camisa-

-Claro, porque no ahora? Y tal vez – se acercó a su oído – Pueda llevarte a casa conmigo.

-Mmmhh…me encanta la idea- le sonrió-

Loki le dio una mirada y se levantó para pasarse al asiento de adelante ( el del copiloto), no sin antes menearlo el trasero a Thor. Este se mordió los labios al ver ese exuberante trasero moverse para el.

-Mghh…que atrevido..-susurro y fue tras loki para poder pasarse al asiento del piloto – he…- lo miro divertido- Cinturón…

-mmjj… - le sonrió y se puso el cinturón- Y… dime fortachón, a que te dedicas, además de ser sexy..

-Ehhh….pues soy gerente de una de las más grandes empresas de esta ciudad además de la de stark y también toco…el piano en mis tiempos libres… - se sonrojó- jejeje… y bueno que me dices tú?~

-Bueno… yo aún soy estudiante y trabajo en una agencia de viajes, y doy clases de chelo. Tengo que tener dos trabajos porque apenas me alcanza para la renta y la comida.

-Mhhmm..ya veo… se ve que eres responsable y dedicado como para tener dos trabajos y estudiar a la vez me sorprendes – le sonrió comprensivo-

-La verdad so…soy más joven de lo que aparento...- se sonrojo-

-Y cuantos años se podría decir?- lo miro con cariño mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- me dirás…? – Encendió el auto y salió del estacionamiento hacia la autopista-

-…..- se agacho y le susurro- Tengo… 18 años… - dice sonrojado-

-No hay mucha diferencia… - le dijo tranquilo- Sabes… yo tampoco aparento la edad… en realidad tengo 22… el viejo de mi padre me dejo a cargo de la empresa a los 17 y fue estresante créeme...pero ya lo supere – rio mirándolo- No te avergüences…

That kind of lovin'  
Yeah now I'm never, never, never, never gonna be the same

Loki lo miro ilusionado sorprendiéndose por la contraria del rubio, Dios ya se sentía como colegiala se había sonrojado.

-Eres el primero en decirme eso…

-Jejeje me alagas supongo? –Se sentía de verdad encantado con ese muchacho de cabello azabache-

-Sabes… - rio y le toco la pierna al rubio- .. el sexo contigo es más placentero que con otros.

-Enserio… – le sonrió seductoramente- Vaya no pensaba que podía complacer a tal grado…~

-Oye mejor vamos a mi casa. Tengo comida allá.- se acercó y beso su cuello-

-Mmmm… -Gemio- Me parece bien… donde queda…

-Pues…

Loki le dio la dirección y pasó todo el rato mirándolo mientras Thor cambio la ruta a la dirección dada yendo por la quinta avenida pasando después por los alrededores de broadway, prendió la radio que en eso momento estaba sonando una de Aerosmith después de un par de vueltas más a los 15 min. Después a un edificio alto de por lo menos 10 pisos.

I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy  
You turn it on  
Then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me

-Fiuuuu… - chiflo- sí que es grande el monumento – rio burlesco- bien… ahora a donde~

-A dónde? – salió del auto y paso al costado del rubio dándole una nalgada – A mi departamento cariño~

-Oyee! Tranquilo – se rio lanzándole una mirada con picardía-

-Ven…ahhh… - entro al edificio de frente al elevador bostezando como gato con sueño-

-Okey…- lo siguió y entro seguido de el al elevador y sintió que loki se apoyó en su pecho con los ojos medios caídos, lo mejor era no molestarlo-

El elevador al parecer subió hasta el piso 8, se abrió la puerta mostrando un pasadizo callado, bueno quien iba a estar despierto a esas horas de la noche (11:45 digamos ¬¬ ), el rubio bajo su mirada para ver a loki dormido en su pecho y decidió cargarlo en brazos para no despertarlo. Y este solo se sobresaltó un poco.

-Loki, cuál es tu departamento? – Dijo mientras salía del elevador y caminaba por el pasillo-

-Mhh… es el 10-B ..mmhh.. – se acomodó bien en sus brazos- Eres muy fuerte… - le acaricio un brazo-

-Okey… - le asintió sonriente- Bueno estar un tiempo en entrenamiento militar ayuda no crees…

-Estuviste en la militarizada? – Abrió un ojo – eso es aún más sexy~….

-Siii…. –lo miro- tú lo eres más sexy cuando lo dices de eso modo…- justo en ese momento llegaron al departamento- ahh…. Tienes las llaves.

Loki se bajó de los brazos de Thor y saco unas llaves para abrir la puerta, la abrió y encendió la luz, el departamento se veía impecable e iluminado por la luz; Thor entro y vio todo el departamento con impresión.

-Je… se nota que haces limpieza a diario

-Jejeje, talvez que deseas vino, café, té o cerveza, que te gustaría? – Dijo entrando a la cocina que era conectada con el mini living que tenía-

-Mmmm….-pensó- Supongo que una cerveza no estaría mal.

-Está bien – saco una cerveza de la nevera, la abrió y se la dio al rubio mientras pasaba un dedo por su pecho- Y~ dime que aprendiste en la militarizada?~

Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby  
What can I do, honey  
I feel like the color blue...

Thor tomo un sorbo de su cerveza y jalo a loki de la cintura para sentarlo a su lado mientras lo miraba y comenzaba con su relato.

-Pues… además del ejercicio físico también aprendí estrategias de combate y defensa, análisis y monitoreo; y funcionamiento de todo clase de armas.( que .. son los genes militares q uno tiene ¬¬)

-Eso es…Porque cada segundo que pasa me pareces más sexy? – lo miro con admiración-

-Hahahaha será porque… - se acercó al rostro de loki- … así me hizo la naturaleza- lo miro- y veo que con esos ojos me admiras…

-Thor…- le sonrió- Yo… - suspira-

-Siii… - junto su frente con la del pelinegro- Dime…-le susurro-

-Siento que realmente me gustas y no por algo de una noche…

-Enserio lo dices… porque – le sonrió- El sentimiento es mutuo…

-Eh… en serio?... – sonrió-

-Si loki…nunca había conocido una persona como toda mi vida habían sido solo cosa de una noche, pero tu… me gustas mucho…-lo tomo del rostro para poder darle un beso en las labios pero este desvió y le dio uno en uno en la mejilla mordiéndolo un poco- Auch…

-Lo siente – se rio-

-Oye eso me dolió un poco – hizo una mueca y lo jalo de la cintura- Pero me gusta~

-jejeje – se inclinó y mordió el cuello del rubio- Mmhhh tu y yo en mi cama ahora~ - le susurro-

-Mmhh… - gimió – lo que tu desees~ - deslizo su mano de la cintura hasta acariciar los muslos del pelinegro-

-Ahhmmm… solo esta vez…ahh.. – le susurro- Se mas rudo argg~

-Me estas pidiendo que saque mi lado sádico… - le susurro mientras lo empezó a besar- ohh… te hare sangrar putita…ahh…

-Ahhh…si Thor llámame así~ - gimió y se mordió el labio-

-Mmg… por supuesto que te digo asi agh..ahhh… mi gata en celo…ahh.. .- con la otra mano apretó el suculento trasero de loki-

Ya de tanta excitación ambos tenían sus miembros erguidos, loki tomo la mano de Thor y lo dirigió a su habitación tirándose en la cama apoyando ambas a manos y rodillas en ella en posición de perrito (ya ustedes saben X/D)

-Ahh… - se posiciono detrás de loki bajando una mano para desabrocharle el pantalón y sacar su miembro mientras le lamia el cuello-

-Mghh… Thor… -gimio al sentir las manos del rubio sobre su miembro-

Thor lo masturbo por un buen rato, lamiendo y mordiendo el cuello del pelinegro.

-ahhh..thor…. - tomo la mano que lo masturbaba y lo jalo para darlo vuelta y echarlo en la cama mientras le acariciaba su miembro encima del pantalón- Mhh… -se dio la vuelta y bajo a sus pantalones y lo desabroche para sacar el miembro del rubio y mirarlo con lujuria ( ya pue ahora el 69 B) )

-mmhh… Loki…- se estremeció un poco por la acción esta y dirigió sus manos hacia el pantalón de este bajándolos y ver esas sensuales bragas, la movió para un costado para ver esa estrecha entrada-

-ahhmm... - metió el miembro del rubio en su boca empezando a chuparlo como su fuera un dulce-

-Loki ahhh… - dirigió su lengua a la entrada de este empezando a estimularla y saborearla-

-Thor! Se siente tan…! Ahh! – Grito arqueando su espalda-

Thor metio su lengua en el estrecho orficio simulando pequñas penetraciones con su mano empezó a meter un dedo mientras su lengua seguía hay, sintiendo los espasmos del pelinegro y escuchando sus gemidos fuertes.

-Thor! Dioses! Me vas a matar! Ahh! Ahhh!- el mencionado metio su segundo deso ya sacando su lengua y penetrándolo con sus dos dedos hasta tocar su próstata-

-Mhhh…ohhh…. Loki eres tan estrecho… - con su otra mano le dio una nalgada – MI sensual zorra…

I'm losin' my mind, girl  
'Cause I'm goin' crazy

-Ahhh! Mas fuerte! Ammm! ….- gimió manchando el pecho del rubio con su pre seminal-

Thor saco sus dedos del interior de loki, lo jalo de las caderas mientras el se acomodaba a medio sentar apoyado en una almohada y dejo a loki montado sobre su regazo (esta de espaldas :v).

-Bien has lo que sabes hacer~ - le susurro de forma sensual mientras le manoseaba sus pezones-

-Ah..ah! - loki se dejó caer sobre el miembro soltando un grito placentero- ah! Thor! Rómpeme! Mgghh…

-Ah! Loki! - pellizco sus pezones y lo embistió con fuerza-

-Ah! Si! Thor! – volteo su cabeza hacia atrás y atrapo el labio de Thor mordiéndolo- Ah…llámame como me gusta!

-Argg! – le gruño- Ahh… mueve ese exuberante trasero perra…agg ahhh - decía empezando a hacer un vaivén-

-Thor! Mas rápido! Papi! ( no pos papi chulo :v ) -se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo más rápidas las estocadas-

Si! Que te doy! Puta! - se inclinó y mordió ese cuello blanquecino-

El pelinegro se levantó un poco dejándose caer hacia delante de la cama dándose vuelta y quedándose boca arriba con las piernas abiertas y trayendo consigo al rubio que se lo hecho encima llevando su miembro nuevamente a la estrecha entrada penetrándolo con fuerza y el enredando sus piernas en la cadera de este.

-Ah! Dios santo! Thor! - No soporto mucho y termino corriéndose entre ambos cuerpos y gimió con más fuerza al sentir las estocadas profundas y fuertes-

-Ahhh! Sigue gimiendo para mí, perra… - bajo su cabeza al pecho del pelinegro empezando a succionar uno de los pezones-

-Thor! - gimió- Sigue dándome así! Ya!...ahhh…! córrete!

-Ah! Ah! - dio un par de embestidas más y derramo toda su semilla dentro de loki- Ahh! Maldita perra me vas a matar! – grito sacando su miembro flácido por la corrida -

Loki jadeo al sentir su interior lleno de la esencia de Thor, alzo una de sus piernas llevando su mano a su entrada tocándolo con su dedos para después penetrarse con dos de estos ayudados por el semen que salía de su interior.

I need your love, honey  
I need your love

.-Ah… loki… - esa imagen que le daba loki lo excitaba demasiado, son preguntar se echó detrás de loki y junto sus mano con la del pelinegro empujando sus dos dedos juntos con el de este- Vamos…muévete…

-Mgg… - mordió su labio mientras empujaba con fuerza sus dedos junto con los de Thor entrando y saliendo de su entrada- Thor! Así dámelo todo! Eres mi amo! (:v) asi!

-Si! Y tú eres mi zorra ah!... – metía y sacaba sus dedos juntos con los del pelinegro – ahh! Ahhh… - metió de lleno sus dedos y los de loki-

-Ah! Mi dios!, mi rey!, mi amo! Ahh! Si! – Empezó a sentir espasmos y empezó a gemir con más fuerza-

-Ahhh! Como me pones cuando me llamas asi! – empezó a lamer y lamer el cuello de loki mientras continuaba penetrándolo-

-Ahh...Thor… - se dio la vuelta sacando sus dedos junto con los de Thor y agarro el miembro de este juntándolo con el suyo propio masturbándolos al mismo tiempo-

-Amm… loki… - gimió- sii… asi… me gusta.~

-Ngg…. – se acercó a su rostro y lo beso con pasión, chupando y mordiendo su lengua mientras se besaban-

-Nghhh….!-si que le encantaba ese lado dominante de loki – ahmm… loki… - empezó a acariciar desde las piernas hasta la cintura de este con sus manos así sucesivamente-

-Ahh! – se corrió por segunda vez manchando el pecho del rubio provocando que este también se corriera – Que eres?... - jadeo- …esto no es normal…

-Ahh… no se una máquina de sexo – rio y lo miro con deseo- talvez… te excitas demasiado…

-Realmente muy pocas cosas me excitan… pero al parecer eres tú! - Se dejó caer en la cama-

-Hahahahahahahaha! - se rio poniendo una mano en su frente mientras con la otra enlazaba la delgada cintura del pelinegro- hay va enserio! Tanto así te provoco!~

-Si! Al grado de matarme algún día, me dará un infarto… un infarto sexual… - dijo entrecerrando sus ojos-

-Ja! Por dios! - se acercó a su frente y deposito un beso en este- … veo que te gusto…. Nuestra "cita" ejejeje…

\- Primera cita y dos rounds fuertes… cariño…. - rio-

-Si… fue genial y sensual… - lo miro- Oye… aun… sigue esa… confusión tuya… y mía

-Sobre que…. - paso su nariz por el cuello del rubio acariciándolo – acerca de…. Algo mas?

-Sobre que te gusto y tú a mi… - le susurro mirándolo a los ojos-

-Si. Esa confesión sigue en pie. Realmente me gustas. - Elevo su rostro y le dio un tierno beso-

-Entonces… - se separó del beso – quieres ser mi pareja?... loki~ - le canturreo-

-..?! – se sobresalto al principio pero rápido reaciono dándole un beso en la mejilla a Thor- Claro que si! Además es… muy agradable tu compañía…

Crazy, crazy, crazy, I go crazy  
You turn it on  
Then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me

-Owww! Loki me haces feliz! - lo miro – Tu eres sexy y delicado. … eres perfecto…

-Tú eres el perfecto. Pero ahora solo quiero comer, si no comemos, al próximo orgasmo que tenga me desmayo.

-jajajajaja! Okey! Comeremos algo, pero primero déjeme vestirme y abrir las ventanas para dispersar este olor a sexo y déjeme lavar sus colchas llenas de nuestros fluidos seminales… - le dijo fingiendo ser un conserje de hotel 5 estrellas – ( khe wut hahaah khe me dio risa! )

-No exageres hahaha no hay ningún problema si comes desnudo, tal vez caliente algo sobre ti – le dijo con fingida inocencia-

-Oyeee pervertido! – rio- ja! Mejor ya vallamos a comer – agarro su pantalón y se lo puso-

-Toma lo que desees de la refri… - se recostó abrazando una almohada-

Thor sin más salió hasta la cocina a preparar algo para la cena dejando al cansado pelinegro durmiendo plácidamente, abrió la refri y saco el pollo q había hay, hizo un poco de arroz y aderezo el pollo en una olla, apago el arroz y también la olla mientras agarraba dos platos y servía la cena ( ahuevo :v ) .

El pelinegro se hallaba durmiendo cuando sintió el delicioso aroma entrar por sus fosas nasales provocando saborearse algo q se cocinaba, se levantó de la cama cogiendo una bata que tenía y salió hacia la cocina y vio al rubio sirviendo la comida en la mesa.

-hey~ - le llamo mientras el pelinegro se acercaba- le cena está servida hahaha….

-Vaya… hasta sabes cocinar, quien lo diría, ya se a quién voy a poner a hacerme la comida – le sonrió riéndose-

-Hahahaha si como no - le dijo burlón mientras comía un bocado viendo al pelinegro hacer la misma acción- y que tal esta?

-Mmmm… aparte de sex god (dios del sexo hahahaha XD), eres amo de la cocina.

-Ja! Gracias! - termino de comer y se levantó a recoger los platos y ponerlos en el lavadero- Oye ven conmigo – fue hacia el y lo tomo de la mano-

-A dónde quieres~ - le dijo feliz-

-Jejeje ven… - se sentó en el sillón con loki sentado en su regazo- Prométeme que serás siempre así de sensual y tierno… y que estarás conmigo siempre (la cosa ya se puso cursi….) – loe dijo mirándolo a los ojos-

-Lo seré siempre, Thor, si tu lo eres conmigo…

-Claro que lo sere… mi zorra… (por no quiero cosas cursis) –le sonrio y le dio un beso en los labios-

-Mmmgg… simio rubio – rio bromeando-

El rubio lo bajo de su regazo y lo enlazo de la cintura, lo miro y agarro el control de la tv, busco una buena película para ambos (pos un porno XD) encontró uno en netflix que se llamaba one day, la puso a ver mientras acariciaba el cabello de loki y este se acomodó mejor echándose en sus piernas ronroneando cual gato.

-"vaya un tierno gatito…. Y gata en celo cuando quiere… interesante" – pensó Thor- mmm… loki eres adorable…

-Mhh… y tu apapachable … - maullo en broma-

El rubio se rio y lo atrajo para abrazarlo, bostezo y acomodo a loki y cayo dormido, al poco rato Loki se levantó y despertó a Thor, mejor era dormir en un lugar mas cómodo asi que le ofreció dormir con el ya que era ya muy tarde (como la una de la madrugada). Ambos se echaron en la cama del pelinegro dispuestos a dormir pero algo no les dejo…

-Mmm…-sentio algo se movía entre sus pies, el bulto se movio hasta loki saliendo de las frazadas revelando a un gato vio al rubio el cual se sorprendió-

-Wuu…. Hola amiguito… es tuyo amor…

-Si, pero ten cuidado es celoso – se rio acariciando al gato que miraba a thor como si sus ojos dirigieran un simple mensaje "No más te distraes, y te arranco la polla a mordiscos, maldito entrometido, el es mío!"

Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby  
I'm losin' my mind, girl  
'Cause I'm goin' crazy

Thor miro con algo de miedo al gato, sus ojos de ese demonio le decía muchas cosas "pinche gato me quiere ver muerto" pensó y intentó acercarse a loki pero el maldito le rasguño la mano y lo mordió.

-Ahhhh..- agarro su mano y se la sobo limpiando un poco la sangre y con una lagrimita dramática en su ojo (XD) – ah…gato desgraciado….

-Oh! Disculpa, el es un poco rudo cuando alguien está conmigo – agarro su mano lastimada y la beso con esta acción el otro se sonrojó-

-No te preocupes…ya está bien… - retiro su mano y le mostro- Vez… - le sonrió-

-Mjmjmj… - le sonrio y luego miro al gato- Gato malo! – lo empujo suavemente fuera de la cama-

-Ya ya ya tranquilo ya paso mejor ya hay que dormir – le dijo mientras miraba de reojo al gato con una sonrisa triunfal-

-Ah... menos mal que no nos vio haciendo el amor se hubiese subido a tu espalda… pero yo si soy un gato manso miau~ - se acercó a lamerle el cuello-

-Ahh… -gimio- Tu siempre vas a ser mi gata en celo que no pienso dejar… - tomo su mentón y le dio un beso-

-Yaaa…basta o comenzaremos el tercer round – rio mientras lo decía-

-Mmm... no se… tu quieres - lo jalo de la cintura pero este le dio una mirada soñolienta y molesta- jejej okey …okey ya dormiré….

-Ja! Eres un adicto al sexo… - rio recostándose junto al rubio-

\- Jajaja talvez pero –amor no solo es sexo también es cariño – lo miro dulcemente-

-Si, lo se – se acerco llenándole la cara de besos-

-Bueno… buenas noches loki…

-Buenas noches… Thor…

Ambos se durmieron abrazados en la cama bajo el manto de la noche y los ruidos de los autos provocados por la vida nocturna de la ciudad.

Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
You turn it on, then your gone  
Yeah you drive me


End file.
